Winx Club - Episode 319
At the Last Moment (Back to Solaria in the Nickelodeon dub) the nineteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis King Radius and Countess Cassandra get prepared for their wedding ceremony and Stella soon learns about this. She and the Winx Club learn that they can only get in if they can perform a bike stunt show. Thanks to the Specialists, they are able ride hoverbikes and perform tricks. Musa starts having trouble with her bike, but Riven doesn't believe her. This causes her to have second thoughts on Riven and thinks about breaking up with him. The Winx girls manage to break into Solaria and stop the wedding to tell the people of Solaria that Cassandra has bewitched their King. Stella and the Winx Club fight against Cassandra and her daughter. Stella used her fairy dust to break the spell on King Radius and thus freeing him at last from Cassandra's control. Major Events *King Radius is under Cassandra's control again. *The Winx Club learn how to ride hoverbikes. *Riven learns that Musa is going to dump him from Helia. *Stella defeats Chimera and Cassandra. *Stella frees her father, King Radius, from Cassandra's control. *King Radius calls off his marriage to Cassandra. *Cassandra and Chimera are sent to the dungeons. Debuts None Characters *Stella *Bloom *Flora *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Radius *Cassandra *Chimera *Nova *Brandon *Timmy *Sky *Riven *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff Trivia *This is the second or third time that Musa and Riven go through "relationship issues". *In the Rai and Nick dubs they were wearing their dance class outfits, but the class was removed in the 4Kids dub. *In the 4Kids dub, the girls tranform together for the first time. *In the 4Kids dub, Layla has her original Enchantix colors instead of her new ones. *This episode marks the last appearance of Countess Cassandra and Chimera. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *André Sogliuzzo as King Radius *Kath Soucie as Cassandra *Rachael MacFarlane as Chimera Quotes (Rai English) "People of Solaria, this woman has bewitched my father, your king!" '- Stella' '- Cassandra: '''Chimera, for once in your life will you please SHUT UP! (English) ''I knew he fall under that shroud spell again! '- Stella' Stella, maybe he didn't and this was all part of the plan. '- Bloom' No, that crown-grubbing, fashion-challenge, third-grade countess has spelled him again! Just look at that woman, just look at her! A purple ballgown in the fall?! '- Stella' Aisha, Musa, and Tecna laughs Newsflash, Cassandra! You don't look like a queen, you look like a gameshow hostess! I have so gonna stop that ceremony! You girls will help me. You will, won't you? '- Stella' Sure, what's the plan? '- Bloom' There'll be fire-jugglers, dancers, and a famous flying biker act. '- Nova' Hold up. Flying bikers at a wedding? Now I know Cassandra respelled my dad. '- Stella' I know! We'll sneak in, disguise as the dancers! '- Aisha' I don't think we can pull it off. No offense to Tecna, but her left foot doesn't even know where her right foot is half the time. '- Stella' What about jugglers? We can make Kiko part of the act. '- Bloom', Tossing Kiko in the air and catching him We're gonna be juggling fire, and with all the hairspray that'll be at that wedding, that's a disaster waiting to happen. '- Stella' Fine, I'm in! But only if you guys promised to find us some really fab uniforms. '- Stella' Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Musa wouldn't be thinking of breaking up with you, cause she is you know. Flora told me. '- Helia' People of Solaria, this wannabe queen and her daughter has bewitched your king! '- Stella' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon